1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a fuel delivery system of an engine and more specifically to an enclosure for a portion of a fuel nozzle of an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engines, such as gas turbine engines or other kinds of engines, may include fuel delivery systems that include fuel injection nozzles that partially extend away from the engine. In some applications, these fuel nozzles are an assembly of several parts and the joints between those parts can define potential leak paths for fuel. It can be necessary or at least desirable to enclose such fuel nozzles to capture any fuel that leaks past a primary seal of the fuel nozzle.
The Federal Aviation Authority (FAA) requires that the design and construction of the engine and the materials used must minimize the probability of the occurrence and spread of fire. The FAA also requires that each external line, fitting, and other component, which contains or conveys flammable fluid must be fire resistant and components must be shielded or located to safeguard against the ignition of leaking flammable fluid. These requirements can be found at Title 14 of the Code of Federal Regulations, Section 33.17.